roguetraderiuvavumfandomcom-20200213-history
Dramatis Personae
Die Mannschaft der Ordained Destiny Die Mannschaft der Morus Nemini Lord Captain Tychus Bainbridge Der junge Abgänger der Militärakademie hat als unerfahrener Captain erst kürzlich das Schiff von seinem Vater übernommen. Adept Hinault - Enginseer Prime, Explorator Vasco Hinault ist groß, hager, olivenhäutig, Stoppelbart. Er duckt sich beim Betreten von Räumen manchmal, um sich nicht den Kopf zu stoßen. Das äußere Bild erinnert an einen dieser legendären Forscherabenteurer, wie man sie von den Adepti Mechanicus kennt. Man kennt Adept Hinault als freundlichen Menschen, der durch Größe, Stimme und beeindruckende Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten bei allem was Maschinen betrifft, auch oft ehrfurchtgebietend wirkt. Bei seiner Mannschaft ist er beliebt, weil er auch schmutzige oder harte Arbeiten als erster selbst unternimmt. Er verlangt nichts Unmögliches, aber alles darunter sollte selbstverständlich schnell gemacht werden, was ihn nicht zu everyone's favourite macht. Seine Leidenschaft gilt Maschinen und der Steigerung der Effizienz, das macht ihn nicht zum besonders geeigneten Diplomaten. Von jedweder Art von Glauben und Frömmigkeit ist er angewidert und kann da auch ungerecht und ausfallend werden, was bei seiner Größe eindrucksvoll wirkt. Ansonsten ist er ein ruhiger Geselle, im Kopf immer schon auf fernen Planeten. Selbst seine engsten Vertrauten sprechen ihn nicht mit dem Vornamen an. Das tut nur der Pilot Eugene Renard, mit dem ihm eine tiefe Freundschaft verbindet. Hier kann er auch sehr loyal sein und Motive und Handlungsweisen entschuldigen, die er alleine für sich nicht vertreten würde. Betritt man seinen Arbeitsraum liegen dort sicher halb offene Maschinen zwischen Waffen und Haushaltsgeräte. Multikeys und Multi-Apparate zur Reparatur trägt er immer bei sich und ist dabei auch so geschickt, dass es fast verdächtig wirkt. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass er direkt mit Maschinen sprechen kann. Am Raumschiff heuerte er zusammen mit Renard am letzten Raumhafen an. Lt. Dean Anderson, Arch-Militant, Master at Arms Eugene Renard, Voidmaster Master Helmsman der Morrus Nemini Auguste Le Grange, Seneschall 1. Offizier der Morus Nemini Crew Lt Cdr Cornelius “Needles” York , Chefarzt der Morrus Nemini Astra & Phelas, zwei junge, vormals abtrünnige Astropathen, eineiige Zwillinge, aufgelesen in Aufbruch Schiffsfriedhof ' Garreth Vunk' - Astropath Transcendent, Choir-Master Telepathica Mutiert auf Aufbruch, verstorben auf der Krankenstation der Morrus Nemini Geboren auf einem bedeutungslosen Schiff wuchs der schmächtige Garreth als Sohn eines alkoholabhängigen einfachen Maschinisten und einer kurz nach der Geburt verstorbenen Mutter und als ein von seinen Kameraden gehänselter Schwächling auf. Körperlich schon immer unterlegen, entdeckte er jedoch eines Tages seine psychischen Fähigkeiten andere so einzuschüchtern, dass sie ihn zu meiden begannen. In seiner so erworbenen "Ruhe" entwickelte er gewisse sadistische Tendenzen, die er vorerst nur im Verborgenen ausleben konnte. Er träumte jedoch davon, irgendwann ein großer Held zu werden - aber das tun ja alle Jungen... Seine Talente blieben nicht unendeckt und eines Tages wurde er von einem der schwarzen Schiffe der Adeptus Astra Telepathica verschleppt. Wie durch ein Wunder überlebt er die folgenden Jahre und auch das soul binding und wurde so zum Astropathen. Doch das blieb nicht ohne Veränderungen: Nach wie vor hager bis fast ins Groteske, zwei weiße verkochte Augen, blasgrauer Teint, kahler Schädel und eine vernarbte linke Hand. Stets in eine dunkelgraue Seidenrobe gekleidet, ist er äußerst reizbar und ungeduldig, wenn etwas nicht nach seinem Willen geht. Er ist niemand den man auf ein Bier einladen würde, wer ihn nicht kennt, geht ihm aus dem Weg und in seiner Nähe fühlt man sich prinzipiell nicht wohl. Wortkarg von Natur macht er sich durch seinen Sarkasmus oft die letzten Sympathien zunichte. Auffallend ist eine ausgeprägte Klaustrophobie, in einem Raum kleiner als 5qm ist er kaum zu halten, in noch kleineren Räumen oder sollte jemand den Versuch machen ihn festzuhalten dreht er durch und setzt sich mit allen Mitteln zur Wehr. Das scheint sein offensichtlich wunder Punkt zu sein. Seinen Talenten verdankt er jedoch seine doch recht steile "Kariere" und letztlich auch seine Heuer auf der ... NPCs Port Wander Commander Thrask – Offizier der imperialen Navy, ein Bekannter von Lordcaptain Bainbridge, Adjutant von Admiral Larius Sans, Oberbefehlshaber der Imperialen Marine auf Port Wander Verhüllte Gestalt - hat euch in einer Bar auf Port Wander beobachtet, führt eine Eldar-Waffe Yu'vath-Falle Bruder Palar – Priester und spiritueller Führer der “Bruderschaft”, einer Gemeinschaft gestrandeter Pilger im System des Yu’vath-Sterns , will zur Makrostatue des Gottkaiseres Martek - Anführer der Gestrandeten am Mond des Yu’vath-Sterns, hat der Mannschaft der Morus Nemini für das Versprechen einer neuen Heimat geholfen Cpt. Lynara Cobald - Kapitänin der „Buße des Iocanthos“, half bei der Zerstörung der Yu`vath-Station Der Poet - unbekannter Eldar, verließ nach Zerstörung der Falle mit seinem kleinen Schiff mit Eldar-Technologie das System Aufbruch ' Narco-Krieger' - Mit Brandzeichen geschmückter Anführer einer Bande, die euch einen Hinterhalt gelegt hat verstorben Kraa – Anführer der Kroot-Söldner/Leibwächter Tanthus Moross – Lehnsherr von Aufbruch Verhüllte Gestalt - hat euch im Hafen von Aufbruch beobachtet ' Die Sieben Hexen' - Mächtige, mysteriöse Psioniker mit unbekannten Motiven und Zielen. Sie lassen sich von den Mächtigen und Reichen für ihre Prophezeiungen und Ratschläge fürstlich entlohnen. Es heißt, wenn Aufbruch in Gefahr ist, helfen sie dem jeweiligen Lehnsherren. ' Vladaym Tocra' - ein schlicht auftretender, aber gut informierter Händler (weite Definition des Begriffes), vertritt die Interessen der Kasballica auf Aufbruch Die Herrin der Grube - Eine mächtige Psionikerin, Leiterin der "Grube der Stimmen" von Aufbruch Jagd nach der scheuen Perle ' Lady-Captain Li Sun', Rogue Trader, Oberhaupt des Hauses Ma’Kao, kommandiert die Nihontu, scheint nicht gut auf das Haus Bainbridge zu sprechen zu sein Abel Gerrit - Abkömmling des alten Freihändler-Klans Arcadius, kommandiert die Maxims Gambit, ein Kämpfer von gutem Rufe Madame Charlabelle Armelan - stolze Freihändlerin und Oberhaupt des (Gerüchten zu Folge) verarmten Hauses Armelan, kommandiert die Sophas Gnade, hat mehrere Söldner angehuert Jeremiah Blitz - junger Freihändler, der erst seit kurzem ein Shiff (Gesegnetes Schicksal) und Warrent of Trade sein Eigen nennt, sein Ruf als zielstrebiger Draufgänger eilt ihm voraus, hatgemeinsam mit der Morrus Nemini gegen ein Eldarschiff gekämpft und bei Reparaturarbeiten geholfen Lordadmiral Bastille der Siebte - Hat nach erfolgreicher Karriere bei der Imperialen Navy die Frühung seines Hauses übernommen (innerhalb des Militärs gibt es Gerüchte über praktische Todesfälle in seiner Familie), sein Flagschiff ist die Koloss Krawkin Feckward - ein brutal wirkender Freihändler, skrupelloser Ruf, soll in Sklavenhandel verwickelt sein, sein erster Offizier und Eugene Renard haben sich gegenseitig beäugt... ' Cap. Marcella' - eine der heiligen Kriegerin der Adeptus Sororitas, kommandiert das Schiff "Beras Zorn", hat die Morrus Nemini unter dubiosen Umständen im Midas-System getroffen